


No Bunnies Please

by Bittersweet



Series: Unrelated One Shots [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Allergies, Fluff, M/M, Pets, Toronto Maple Leafs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: Auston and Mitch decide to start looking for a pet but there’s something Autson hasn’t told Mitch.





	No Bunnies Please

Auston’s nose tickled and he tried to hold back the sneeze but he struggled in vain; it escaped and was quickly followed by three more.

“You okay Matts?” Patrick asked looking over from where he was having a whistling contest with a pair of sun conures.

“I’m,” another sneeze, “fine.” He already sounded like he had a bad cold.

Patrick didn’t look like he believed him and Auston couldn’t blame him but before he could say anything Mitch came running over with a black and white lop eared rabbit.

“Look Auston!! Look at how cute he is!!” Mitch gushed holding the rabbit out for Auston to take.

Auston immediately started sneezing again, feeling like his eyes were going to swell shut.

“Go put the bunny away then come meet us outside Mitch,” Patrick said grabbing Auston’s arm and leading him out of the pet store.

“Are you feeing better?” Patrick asked.

Auston’s head started to clear once they were out in the fresh air but he fished a package of allergy medication out of his pocket and took two anyways. He wiped tears away from his eyes, nodding.

“Good. Are you insane! Why would you tell Mitch you two could get a pet when you’re obviously allergic?” Patrick demanded.

“I didn’t think he’d pick a rabbit,” Auston muttered, hunching his shoulders defensively. Refusing to admit that any furry animal would be just as bad.

“You didn’t think Mitch would pick the cutest, fluffiest animal in the place?” Patrick said sceptically.

“I was—”

“Auston? Are you okay? What happened?” Mitch asked and Auston felt worse for the worry in his boyfriend’s voice.

“I’m fine, just...” he could feel Patrick’s eyes on him and sighed, “allergies.”

“I’ll wait for you at the car,” Patrick said squeezing Auston’s shoulder then walking away, giving them their space.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Mitch asked.

Auston blushed. “I...you were so excited at the idea of getting our first pet I didn’t have the heart to tell you.”

“Yeah but it would be nice if _our_ pet didn’t nearly kill you.”

“It’s not usually that bad,” Auston said quickly. “I guess that many animals in an enclosed space...I’m sorry Mitchy; I should have told you.”

Mitch hugged him. “It’s okay. Now that I know we can work on finding a pet that we’ll both be happy with.”

“That sounds good.” He rested his head against Mitch’s shoulder for a second then straightened up and the two of them walked to Patrick’s car.


End file.
